


The Perceivers (Through Your Eyes Remix)

by trascendenza



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 100 word drabble, Community: remixthedrabble, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the inside out is the only way to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perceivers (Through Your Eyes Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Perceivers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2986) by tinheart. 



"It is indeed possible, then, Geordi?"

Geordi tapped his chin. "Mmmhmm. A few tweaks to the photo-receptors and it's done."

Data nods, once. "I am ready."

"Are you—" Geordi laughs. "Of course you're sure. Let me just get my tools."

The adjustments take hardly any time at all; Data stays aware while Geordi is inside, verbally confirming all the effects the adjustments have on him.

"Done." Geordi proclaims, smoothing down Data's hair. "How do you like it?"

"This is an exact replication of your ocular processes?"

Geordi nods, smiling.

Data tilts his head, looking at Geordi very intently. "Fascinating."


End file.
